Vector And Charmy's Click Clock Woody Venture
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Itching for some excitement, Vector and Charmy embark on a new adventure together, heading to the cherry Click Clock Wood for a seasonal trek unlike any other!
1. The Venture Starts

**Vector And Charmy's Click Clock Woody Venture  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, I haven't realized how cut a Vector and Charmy adventure would be. Get it? Be? I'll be here all night.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet day at the Chaotix's headquarters in the western part of Station Square. Espio The Chameleon was meditating while Vector The Crocodile was snoozing, dreaming of adventure, music, and money. Charmy Bee giggled as he leaned from the stairway, planning something naughty.

"Hehehe..." Charmy muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm gonna get Vex good..." He buzzed right in front of Vector, placing his butt in Vector's face. "Just right here... perfect!"

Charmy farted loudly, scaring Vector as the crocodile launched himself from his rotating grey chair, hitting his head on the ceiling and falling down, breaking the wooden table in front of him. Charmy laughed as he had his right hand on his head, pointing at the injured Vector with his left hand as Espio opened his eyes, his meditating ruined.

"Charmy, what is with you?" Espio growled as he stood up, folding his arms. "If you have to break wind so much, kindly do it in the bathroom."

Charmy giggled as he placed his hands behind his back innocently, sticking out his tongue. "Oh poo, Espio! Let me have my fun! I'm sure Vex doesn't mind having a stinky wake up call!"

Vector squeezed Charmy with his right hand, pulling himself up as he had his crocodilian face in Charmy's face, breathing heavily as he was angered. Charmy gulped, trying to break himself free as Vector had him in a tight grip.

"Vex... please... I didn't mean it!" Charmy exclaimed as his voice got higher pitched.

Vector growled, dropping Charmy as he folded his arms, tilting his head upward as he closed his eyes. "Humph. You're lucky I'm tolerant of you, Charmy."

Charmy trembled with fright as he started breathing normally again. "Golly, you sure are scary when you're mad..."

Espio rolled his eyes as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Well, since you're up, why don't you go and check the mail? I'm sure it's the mortgage again."

Vector growled as he waved his hands at Espio. "All right, I'll go get it. Jeeze." He sighed as he headed out of the house, going right up to the bright red mailbox as he pulled the mail out, shifting through it. "Bill, bill, bill, oh hey..." He spotted a bright, yellow envelope, reading it thoroughly. "Dear Pesky Plumbers, I need help! My home in the woodlands is being raided! Please come and help me!"

Vector glanced up at Charmy and Espio in the doorward, dropping the other white letters as he held the yellow letter in his right hand. "Hey, you guys want to go on an adventure for once?"

Charmy squealed with joy as he buzzed right up to Vector, getting excited as he pumped his fists. "An adventure? Oh boy we haven't been on one of those in years I really wanna go explore the world all over again I'm so excited I could pee and also-"

Vector placed his right hand over Charmy's face as he turned to Espio. "What do you say, Esp? Are ya in, or out?"

Espio rolled his eyes as he closed the door shut, going back to meditating.

Vector shrugged as he let go of Charmy, allowing the bee to continue spazzing out in excitement as he looked at the yellow letter. "All right... now where is this location..." He squinted, making out the tiny words printed on the bottom. "Click Clock Wood? What kind of name is that?"

Charmy gasped as he grabbed Vector's face cheeks with his hands, his eyes widening with excitement. "Ooh, I heard good things about that place! Can we go, please?"

Vector sighed as he nodded his head. "Yes, yes we'll go, but first things first..." He then took out his green cellphone, dialing up Silver The Hedgehog. "Silver!"

Silver gawked, relaxing in Seaside Hill as he picked up his silver colored cellphone, answering it immediately. "Yeah, Vex? What's up?"

"Me and Charmy are going to the Click Clock Wood. Be sure to have Space Ghost handle my manager duties while I'm gone." Vector confirmed as he closed his cellphone, placing it away and giving Charmy a thumbs up. "Let's go to the Click Clock Wood!"

"Yay!" Charmy squealed joyfully as he tightly hugged Vector, who shrugged as he proceeded to go look for a convenient store that sold maps.

Silver sighed as he heard Vector hanging up, turning his cellphone off as he lied back on the sand, wrapping his lanky silver arms around the back of his head. "Oh that Vector... sometimes, he's an enigma..." He muttered to himself as he started to relax again.


	2. Are We There Yet?

Vector and Charmy left Station Square, heading northward as they were passing through the Mystic Ruins. They were determined to get to the Click Clok Wood, one way or another.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

Vector rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "No, we're not there yet." He sighed as he looked at one of the maps he picked up from the convenient store. "Hmm... it says here that we should go west."

"West?" Charmy bumbled as he tilted his head, wrapping his arms around the back of his head. "Shouldn't we go est?"

"...East?" Vector remarked, glancing back at Charmy as he shook his head. "Kid, I really need to get you a better education..."

* * *

Vector and Charmy were in the Marble Zone, heading westward as they were in the purple underground, avoiding the falling green platforms and red hot magma that erupted at any given moment as they were determined to find the Click Clock Wood.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

Vector growled as he was looking at another map, jumping on the purple platform before him. "No."

* * *

Vector and Charmy were going right through the Casino Night Zone, watching the various pinball machines firing pinballs as Vector and Charmy were split at every fork in the road, joining with each other in the middle of the chaotic zone.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

"No..." Vector snarled as he shook his head.

* * *

Vector and Charmy were sliding down one of the many water slides in the Water Palace, falling into the ocean below as they both poked their heads out of the cold, salty water.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

"Nada!" Vector exclaimed as he was holding another map upside down.

* * *

Vector and Charmy were now out of the water and into the frying pan as they were going through the treacherous Dust Hill Zone, the winds blowing harshly from the west direction, making it extremly difficult to travel as they were still determined to reach Click Clock Wood, the sand hindering their view greatly.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

"No way, Jose!" Vector remarked as he slapped Charmy across the face, then being hit in the face by a large pile of sand.

* * *

Vector and Charmy were through the Colosseum Highway Zone, looking at the ancient ruins surrounding them, which included a heavily damaged Egg Falcon in the background.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked, rubbing his growling stomach. "My tummy's making the rumblings again..."

"Nyet." Vector stated, barely able to keep his eyes open. "How many times are you going to be asking that?"

"As much as I like." Charmy admitted as he folded his arms.

* * *

Vector and Charmy were trekking through the generically named Jungle Zone, several Newtron badniks attempting to zap them as it started to rain. Vector led the way as usual, but by this point, he was to the point where he was ready to break.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

Vector shook his right fist in anger, glaring right back at Charmy. "Charmy, I swear to God, if you ask me again, I will club you."

"...Are we there yet?" Charmy asked in an annoyingly higher pitched voice, giggling innocently as he made a cute facial expression.

Vector punched Charmy in the face, being sick of the bee's nonsense.

* * *

Later on, Vector and Charmy found their way back in Station Square, being completely exhausted from their journey across the world as they panted, unsuccessful at finding their way to the Click Clock Wood.

"Oh, we'll never get there!" Charmy cried as he covered his face with his hands. "We've been going around and around, and we still haven't found it!"

Vector rubbed his chin as he began thinking. "Hold on a moment... we have a ring transporter!" He snapped his fingers. "We have one that instantly teleports us there!"

Charmy gleefully clapped his hands together. "Oh joy! Let's go find it and use it!" He gleefully exclaimed.

Vector pulled out a ring transporter, holding it up to his face as he spoke into it. "Click Clock Wood!"

Suddenly, the ring transporter became much larger, revealing the Click Clock Wood to Vector and Charmy. They both ran right into it as the ring transporter disappeared in a flash, a tiny gust of wind blowing.


	3. Welcome To The Click Clock Wood

Vector and Charmy exited the giant warp ring as they ended up in the hub world of the Click Clock Wood. Vector and Charmy both looked around in awe as they were in disbelief, literally unable to say any words.

"Well, we're here!" Vector exclaimed, turning around to see the stump in the middle of the forest, with concrete blue bridges connecting to each particular area. Vector rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked. "So, this place is seasonal... each season has its own section."

Charmy squealed with joy as he was clapping his hands in excitement, unable to control himself. "Ooh! I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome!" He immediately started buzzing around, heading high into the misty dark sky, which covered the rest of the tall standing trees.

Vector watched Charmy as he shook his head. "That boy is too hyperactive." He then approached the spring portion of the small hub, looking at the flower sign above it as he nodded his head. "Hmm... this must be Spring." He turned his head back, calling out Charmy. "Get your buzzing butt down here, kid! We're going into Spring!"

Charmy squealed with delight as he zipped right into the Spring entrance, pushing Vector forward as he was giggling with joy. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Spring, here we come!"


	4. Click Clock Wood: Spring

Vector and Charmy were in the Spring portion of the Click Clock Wood, standing in the entrance garden as they looked around. Vector spotted the orange colored plant, Snarebear, staring directly at them. Vector felt nervous as he glanced to his right to see a beehive with plenty of smaller bees surrounding it, a Grumblin Hood walking nearby. Of course, Charmy was overjoyed as he was buzzing about, the light rain not bothering him.

"Man, this place is huge!" Charmy exclaimed in a high pitched squeal as he pointed at the giant tree, "Look at this tree! It's so big!" He rubbed his hands together as he giggled. "I'm gonna go around it!"

"Charmy, wait!" Vector exclaimed as Charmy buzzed away, flying around the giant tree and heading higher and higher. Vector sighed as he shook his head, folding his arms. "What am I going to do with that kid...?"

Vector noticed the body of water to his right. He ran towards it, with the Grumblin Hood chasing him as Vector noticed. Vector jumped into the giant pond, swimming down as he noticed a purple colored beaver locked out of his home by a giant brown boulder.

"Help! I can't get in!" The beaver exclaimed. "I'm locked out of my home and I can't move this rock! Somebody move this boulder! Gnawty can't get in his house!"

Vector murmured as he thought to himself, "Hmm, this Gnawty guy looks like he could use some help. I'll come back later." He then found the ledge nearby, getting on it as he walked upward, noticing the bridge leading to the tree. He placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Well, that's interesting! This path leads right to the tree!" As he approached the tree, he got bitten by the pesky green bird, the Big Clucker.

"**AWK!**" The Big Clucker exclaimed as it glared at Vector.

Vector growled as he shook his arms at the Big Clucker. "Oh yeah? Go awk yourself!" He then punched the bird in the face, causing it to pop out of the hole as it suddenly disappeared without a trace. Vector gawked, rubbing his head with his right hand. "What the...?"

"WHEE!" Charmy exclaimed as he was at the very top of the tree, looking over all of Click Clock Wood from the top as he was buzzing in the air, the pouring rain not affecting him in any way. "Man, I love this place! Click Clock Wood for life!"

Vector grumbled as he walked across the bridge, seeing more holes, which meant more Big Cluckers. He groaned as he placed his right hand over his face. "Oh no, not more of these awking jerks..."


	5. Vector Meets Tooty

Vector The Crocodile ran around the base of the tree as he found a platform leading up. he headed upward, only to see another annoying Big Clucker. Vector punched the green bird in the face as he walked ahead on the platform before him, heading upward as he found a branching branch, seeing another Snarebear in front of him. He shook his head and walked past it as he looked up, to see that Charmy Bee was still buzzing around the giant tree. He then headed forward, running up the yellow tinted platform jetted underneath and carved into the tree as he waited for the annoying Big Cluckers to disappear. Passing the third and final hole, he bumped into an unfriendly Grumblin Hood, who tackled into him directly.

"Ow!" Vector exclaimed as he stumbled on his butt, shaking his head as he grabbed the Grumblin Hood and chucked him off the branch. "Stupid lizard... thing! Get lost!" He then folded his lanky arms together as he noticed the open holes that were seperated from each other, gritting his teeth. "Great... it couldn't get anymore annoying..."

"I'm sure it's pretty annoying with all those Big Cluckers you had to deal with," Said a high pitched, female voice.

Vector freaked out as he raised his fist, looking around frantically. "What the? Who said that? Show yourself!"

A young, female bear with purple pants and a reddish pink shirt that had a yellow star on it appeared, sporting yellow pigtails as she was resting on the giant yellow beehive, giggling at Vector. "Don't fret, you freaky green croc. I'm just an adorable cute young bear named Tooty!"

Vector eyed Tooty oddly as he folded his arms, eying Tooty suspiciously. "And just why are you called 'Tooty'...?" He asked, feeling awkward.

Tooty farted loudly, although she shrugged it off as she giggled, with Vector rightfully horrified.

"I'm just a very gassy bear. After all, I got the toots passed down from my family," Tooty commented as she tooted again. "It's a pretty truthful name, don't ya think?"

Vector shook his head at Tooty as he pointed at her with his right hand. "Well, that is disgusting, and this conversation is over." He then turned to the platform within the tree, murmuring as he looked at the gap between the hole and the branch he was on. "Now... how am I going to get across this..."

Tooty stood up as she walked towards Vector, standing next to him on the right. "Well, I say you should just jump. Kazooie always showed me that jumping was the second best method to anything."

Vector turned to Tooty again as he placed his hands on his hips. "And dare I ask, who is Kazooie?"

Tooty shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I'll tell you later. Now jump!"

Vector glanced at the hole, and then at Tooty. "Well, I don't know..."

Tooty sighed in annoyance as she picked up Vector's tail, biting on it. Vector yelped in pain as he jumped into the hole, rubbing his tail as he glared at Tooty. "What was that for, you little brat?"

Tooty giggled as she jumped into the hole, standing next to Vector. "Well, I had to make you jump somehow!"

Vector grumbled as he turned his head around, seeing several more holes awaiting him. He sighed in annoyance.


	6. From The Top To The Bottom Again

Vector jumped across the holes, panting as he made it onto the branching branches, seeing an unfinished wooden cabin before him. He scratched his head as he stared at it, ignoring the orange snarebear that kept staring directly into his soul.

"So, where do I go from here?" Vector asked Tooty as he turned his head to her.

Tooty shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, you're the croc. You should figure it out."

Vector sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to-" He screamed as he fell off the branch, landing on a floating wooden platform. Standing up, he dusted himself off as he looked to his right, to see several more floating pieces of wood just waiting to be platformed on. He gawked as he glanced at Tooty, pointing at them. "Please tell me that I don't have to jump on them..."

Tooty giggled as she winked at Vector with her right eye. "If you wanna keep heading up, then you have to go this way!"

Vector groaned as he placed his right hand on his face. "Ugh. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to this forest..." Vector muttered to himself as he took a deep breath, running to the platform as he jumped onto it, making it over the small gap as he kept running and jumping, until he was on the bridge leading to a bright yellow platform jetting out of the giant tree, overlooking the entrance garden from high above.

"Wow, you actually did it, Mr..." Tooty trailed off as she jumped off Vector, placing her hands on her hips. "Err, what's your name, again?"

Vector glanced down at Tooty as he folded his lanky, light green arms. "Vector. Vector The Crocodile, and don't you forget it!" He then looked around, angrily grumbling, "Now, where is that stupid boy..."

Suddenly, Charmy made contact with Vector, hitting him right in the face, which caused both Vector and Charmy to fall off as they landed in the smooth green grass below with a thud. Tooty closed her eyes as she didn't want to think of the pain, looking down to see Vector and Charmy both moaning in pain.


	7. Charmy Misuses His Language Arts

"Darn it, Charmy, why did you have to do that?" Vector groaned as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Charmy coughed as he shook his head, feeling a little different. "Ugh... No siento tan bueno I..." He spoke in Spanish.

Vector gawked as he placed his hands on his hips, surprised that Charmy was speaking a different language. "What the? Charmy, you're speaking Italian!" Vector wrongly pointed out.

Charmy shook his head as he tried speaking English again, but failed, the fall being quite vocal damaging as he remarked in French, "Non, it juste que je n'arrive pas à obtenir la bonne langue pour parler en..."

"Now he's speaking an alien language that I never heard of..." Vector wrongly guessed again as he shook Charmy, "Come on, dude! I know you got English in your blood! Speak!"

Charmy groaned as he felt like throwing up, his face turning light green. "Stop, you maakt me heel ziek...!" He replied in Dutch as he tried holding his barf in.

Vector stopped shaking him as he murmured, looking up to see that Tooty was looking down from the yellow platform overlooking the entrance garden. He then pointed up, telling Charmy, "Well, get over your sickness and get me back up there! I haven't introduced you to that cute bratty bear!"

Charmy nodded his head as he grabbed both of Vector's hands, trying his best to pull him up. "Por que você está tão pesado..." He moaned in Portuguese as he struggled to lift Vector, feeling pains in his back as he reached the yellow platform, placing Vector on it as he landed on his butt, panting as he lowered his eyes. "Man... carrying heavy objects really takes the wind out of ya..." Charmy miraculously muttered in English.

Vector growled as he punched Charmy in the back of the head with his right fist. "Keep making wise cracks like that, and you'll end up carrying even heavier objects!" Vector snarled.

Charmy groaned as he rubbed the back of his head with both of his hands. "Ow! That smarts!"

Tooty folded her arms as she looked at Charmy, turning her head left, towards Vector. "Your bee friend isn't really that intelligent, is he?"

Vector sighed as he closed his eyes, shrugging as he shook his head. "Well, he's young, you gotta forgive him." He received a glare from Charmy, who continued rubbing his head injury as Tooty continued observing Charmy.


	8. Vector Breaks The DARN Fourth Chaos Wall

"So, what are we doing here, again?" Vector The Crocodile asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's literally been several days since I remembered."

Tooty Bear stared blankly at Vector, placing her hands behind her back. "Several days...?"

Vector slapped his right hand on his forehead, cursing at himself quietly. "Oh right, you're not aware that this is a fanfic..." He waved his hands, shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm sure someone out there will make a dramatic reading of this or animate it in G Mod or SFM."

Tooty stared blankly at Vector again as Charmy Bee stared at him awkwardly alongside Tooty, his arms crossed.

Vector narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, knowing that neither Tooty or Charmy were getting the things he was telling them. "Oh never mind, you two kids. Let's just go inside this home carved inside this giant, brown tree." He pinpointed as he opened the door, walking into the house, with Tooty and Charmy following him inside.


	9. Nabnut The Squirrel

Vector The Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Tooty Bear went inside the home of Nabnut the Squirrel, who was hording all the acorns in the Click Clock Wood to himself, that cheeky bum. Vector scratched the top of his head with his right hand as he stared at Nabnut.

"This nut job lives in here?" Vector gawked as he shook his head. "Go figure."

Nabnut glanced up, to see the visitors. He shook his head at them. "Go, shoo! Leave! Make your business elsewhere! I'm just having some ripe acorns..."

"Can I have your nuts?" Charmy asked innocently, getting weird glances from everyone as he whimpered, feeling awkward.

Nabnut shook his head as he continued shoving acorns down his mouth. "No way, Jose! These acorns are mine! Mine, mine, mine!" He blew a raspberry at the three humanoid animals.

Tooty sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, poo! Let's leave this nutcase and keep exploring!"

"I can agree with that." Vector added as he followed Tooty out of the home, with Charmy buzzing towards Nabnut as Vector grabbed Charmy by the butt with his left hand and dragged him out.


	10. Out Comes The Eyrie

Vector The Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Tooty Bear left Nabnut's house as they continued going around the giant brown tree in the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, when the group spotted a giant nest towards the west. With Vector jumping across the three yellow platforms while Tooty held onto Charmy, who buzzed over the platforms, the group walked onto the nest, standing before the giant, pink egg.

"I've heard tales that there was this eagle that comes around here once in a lifetime," Tooty remarked as she had her right paw on her face, her left paw holding her right elbow. "But I'm not sure if they meant literally, or in game terms."

Vector shook his head as he closed his eyes. "It's a fanfic. Nothing really applies here. Usually." He then smashed the egg with his pointy nose, proving his strength as the egg cracked, revaling a giant, baby brown bird in diapers.

"Yawn... Eyrie hatched from egg," Eyrie yawned as he shook his head. "Soon Eyrie be might eagle, but first Eyrie needs nourishment and sleep." He then fell down as he began snoozing, crushing Vector with his head.

Charmy and Tooty pulled Vector out from underneath Eyrie, with Vector's head being flattened like a pancake. Tooty and Charmy both giggled as Vector groaned, his hands on his hips as he shook his flattened head.

"Vex, you look like a painting of Picasso!" Charmy gleefully pointed out as he couldn't contain himself.


	11. The Whip Cracks Get Whip Lashed

Vector The Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Tooty Bear continued heading up the giant tree in Clock Clock Wood's spring version, where they were at the second highest point in the entire forest as they ignored the orange colored snarebear in front of them, with Vector busting down the brown wooden door as they all entered it, seeing plenty of moving, brown whips.

"Errr... I think we entered the wrong room." Charmy pinpointed as he gulped.

Tooty shook her head. "Nope, this is it, all right. There's a yellow jigsaw piece in here, somewhere..."

Vector pounded his fists together as he laughed. "Ha! I can take these whips out, easy!" He then proceeded to chomp down on them with his powerful jaws, allowing Charmy and Tooty to enter as Vector took care of every whip crack in the entire room, making it whip free.

Tooty picked up the jiggy, placing it inside her purple pants in the back as she dusted her hands together. "Well, that went better than expected!" She exclaimed as she glanced at Vector and Charmy. "Now what do you want to do?"

Vector and Charmy glanced at each other as they turned to Tooty, shrugging. The three all murmured in unison as they wondered what to do now.


	12. Highest Point In The Wood

"Well, we reached the top of this tree," Vector pinpointed as he folded his arms.

Tooty shook her head as she moved her hands about. "Actually, no we didn't. The very top is just a few stories above Nabnut's house."

Vector and Charmy stared at Tooty blankly as they glanced at each other, then back at Tooty.

"Is that so?" Vector stated as he turned to Charmy, pointing at him with his right hand. "Well then, you know what to do, Charmster."

Charmy sighed as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "Oh, if you insist." Reluctantly agreeing, he buzzed out of the forested room, heading high into the sky as he spotted the wooden platform Tooty was talking about. There was a bright yellow jiggy resting on the orange colored snarebear plant, which Charmy snatched with ease as he came back buzzing down towards the room, holding the jiggy. "This is what was on it! Finders, keepers!"

"Way to go, Charmy!" Tooty exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air, congratulating Charmy as he giggled, slightly blushing while Vector rolled his eyes.


	13. Heading Down the Giant Tree

Vector, Charmy, and Tooty all started to make their way back down the giant tree as they headed past the giant nest and jumped over the three platforms, with the group stopping on the giant platform looming over the entrance garden, Vector looking up to see the highest platform in the entire area just above them.

"That's what Tooty meant!" Charmy exclaimed as he pointed at the platform. "I was able to reach if, of course, but it does look like you could potentially climb the tree up, too!"

Vector shuddered as he waved his hands. "Bleck, forget it! There's no way I'm climbing up this tree the hard way!" He then turned to Tooty, pointing at Charmy. "This kid, he's buggier than a jeep, I tell you."

Tooty giggled as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh, he's just young, you told me yourself!"

Vector sighed as he shook his head, with him and Tooty heading down the floating wooden platforms as Charmy buzzed behind them in the air, with the rain starting to lightly pour again.


	14. The Zubba Beehive

Vector, Charmy, and Tooty were going by the Zubba beehive, with Charmy glancing at it as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, while Vector knocked out the Grumblin Hood with a punch to the face.

"Hey guys, are there other bees inside this beehive here?" Charmy asked as he blinked.

Tooty shook her head as she grabbed Charmy by the right arm. "Err, it's best just to continue, Charmy. Those Zubbas are pretty nasty."

"I wonder how nasty..." Vector thought curiously as he followed Tooty and Charmy.

A Zubba emerged from the beehive, seeing the three characters going around the giant tree and heading down. He blinked as he zipped back into the beehive, alerting the others.


End file.
